


Nunca es mas cruel

by Datenshi, dawnstruck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datenshi/pseuds/Datenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comienza a evitarlo, y Kageyama se dice a sí mismo que no le importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca es mas cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never More Cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107184) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> [En realidad yo no hice mas que traducir esta bella historia. La única autora es Dawnstruck, quien amablemente me permitió publicar esta traducción de su historia. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con aquellos a quienes aún les cuesta el inglés. Espero que la traducción se apegue a la historia original. A continuación comparto las palabras de la autora.]
> 
> Escribí esto porque quería explorar cuan inseguro debe de ser Kageyama sobre sí mismo, por diversas razones. Porque sí, él se ha intergrado con éxito como un jugador más de Karasuno, pero obviamente, todavía no deja de tener problemas con los aspectos sociales. Hinata es una especie de puente que lo conecta con el resto del equipo. Sin Hinata, Kageyama repentinamente se encuentra aislado y yo quería ver que haría él en esta situación.  
> Además, me gusta hacer que un adolescente ficticio sufra.  
> (Consulte el final de la obra para ver más notas)

 

> _"La soledad nunca es más cruel_
> 
> _que cuando se siente en estrecha proximidad_
> 
> _con alguien que se ha dejado de comunicar"_

_Germaine Greer_

En el autobús, Hinata escoge un asiento junto a Nishinoya o Yachi. Él no busca a Kageyama durante los descansos, al parecer, prefiere almorzar con sus compañeros de clase, en lugar de compartir su bento o practicar recepciones con Kageyama.

Él ya no le envía los textos sin sentido en medio de la noche o enlaces a videos que no son divertidos. Él ya no le invita a ver partidos en la televisión o películas de acción muy malas. Después del entrenamiento, ellos ya no pelean por gaseosas y bollos de carne. Por la mañana, Hinata ya no está allí para correr al gimnasio, y el recuento de la victoria de Kageyama vagabundea sin sentido exactamente en 77.

Así que arrastra sus pies sobre el suelo cubierto de maleza entre la puerta y el gimnasio, apreta sus labios y agarra su bolso de la correa, diciéndose a sí mismo que no le importa.

Está acostumbrado a no tener amigos, nunca había sido el tipo de chico que entabla conversaciones con la gente en las paradas de autobús o que simplemente invita a otros chicos del barrio a jugar video juegos. Pero él siempre había tenido sus compañeros de equipo, y la práctica diaria fue generalmente suficiente para satisfacer su muy limitada necesidad de interacción humana. Y aparte de eso, siempre habían habido manga, internet, sus revistas deportivas y sus padres, así que dormir fuera de casa y fiestas de cumpleaños nunca habían entrado en la ecuación.

Así que no, nunca había importado estar solo. Pero tal vez eso es simplemente porque recién ahora se da cuenta de lo que realmente significa estar solo.

El problema es que Kageyama no puede entender lo que ha hecho mal. Él no piensa que ha sido particularmente molesto con Hinata últimamente. No ha roto nada que le pertenezca a Hinata, no le ha robado nada de su comida, no le ha llamado por nombres particularmente odiosos, ni se ha quejado de su rendimiento durante el entrenamiento.

Y Hinata tampoco ha dicho nada. No se ha quejado en el acto, como lo hacía antes, no le ha gritado en voz alta o murmurado a un lado, ni le ha fulminado con la mirada, no ha hecho nada para expresar su enojo o descontento.

Así que Kageyama se encuentra perdido sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Por lo general, cuando se molesta (Kageyama) no tiene ningún problema en expresar su opinión, pero eso no significa que sea exactamente bueno con las palabras. Y puesto que no ha habido ningún enfrentamiento hasta ahora, Kageyama no tiene ni idea de cómo sacar el tema por sí mismo.

Oye Hinata, - se imagina a sí mismo diciendo-, ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Oye Hinata. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Oye Hinata. ¿Por qué me odias?

“Está bien”, Kageyama se dice a sí mismo. Nunca fuimos realmente amigos. Compañeros de equipo, sí. El dúo raro, sí. Pero nunca amigos.

Al menos el voleibol no está siendo afectado por esto. Su ataque rápido todavía funciona, por lo que los senpais ni siquiera tienen una razón para interferir con lo que está pasando.

Hinata en sí no parece haber cambiado. Él casi no habla con Kageyama, dice muy poco en su presencia, pero a veces Kageyama cree que puede sentir los ojos de Hinata sobre él, cuando está de espaldas, cuando se está cambiando en la habitación del club, cuando está limpiando el piso en el gimnasio.

Debe ser mi culpa, piensa Kageyama.

No es como con Kitagawa Daiichi, cuando él simplemente había sido abandonado durante la mitad de un partido y, retrospectivamente hablando, razón suficiente, un corte profundo, una lección dolorosa.

Hinata sencillamente se desvanece poco a poco, borrando su presencia de la vida de Kageyama, como el sol que desaparece detrás de las copas de los árboles, dejando atrás frío, oscuridad y la noche.

"¿Cuándo viene Hinata-kun otra vez?". Le pregunta su madre durante la cena. "No lo he visto en mucho tiempo".

"¿Dónde está tu media naranja, Majestad?". Tsukishima se burla astutamente, junto a Yamaguchi, quien como siempre está a su lado.

Kageyama no les responde, sólo agacha la cabeza y actúa como si ni siquiera supiera con quién están hablando.

Ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo se siente extraño, despierto en su cama en medio de la noche y sintiendose terriblemente pesado y vacío por la mañana. Sentado en casa, se queda mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono, preguntándose cómo solía pasar sus tardes.

Trata de estudiar por su cuenta, pero sigue pensando que probablemente Hinata esta estudiando con Yachi en lugar de él. Falla la siguiente prueba y su maestro lo mira con decepción.

Aunque, eso está bien. Kageyama ya conoce la decepción. Pero él no se rinde fácilmente. El fracaso no lo somete, en su lugar le hace más tenaz.

Los chicos de la escuela media nunca habrían creído que él se convertiría alguna vez en un jugador de equipo, pero entonces se las habría arreglado muy bien, aunque un poco torpe a veces. Él había sido humillado por la experiencia, pero se había adaptado. Karasuno necesitaba un colocador que respondiera a sus necesidades. Sólo necesitaba averiguar lo que se necesitaba en esta ocasión.

Kageyama decide ser más amable con Hinata, sólo para ver que sucede y porque parece ser que no tiene nada que perder. Pero sólo parece empeorar las cosas.

Kageyama se encarga de enviarle realmente buenos pases y trata de ser más generoso con sus cumplidos, pero Hinata solamente frunce los labios y murmura una respuesta vaga.

Kageyama dice no tener hambre después del entrenamiento, y le ofrece a Hinata su bollo de carne. Hinata niega con la cabeza rápidamente y luego sólo se adelanta, y corre junto a Noya. Tanaka termina por comer el bollo y Kageyama se va a casa con hambre.

 

Esa noche, se acuesta en la cama de nuevo, mirando hacia la oscuridad, pensando.

Ha estado sin amigos los quince años de su vida. No necesita amigos, no importa que dijeron su madre o su maestro, de vuelta en la escuela primaria. Él siempre había pensado que gustosamente podía seguir así, en la escuela secundaria y la universidad y tal vez con el tiempo, en el trabajo y todo lo que pueda venir.

Pero lo que es tan colosalmente desalentador es la idea de hacerlo todo sin Hinata. Sin sus estúpidas bromas y su enérgica voz, sin sus brillantes sonrisas y mensajes de texto sin sentido.

Los de tercer año se graduarán pronto y eso es una especie de fastidio, pero a Kageyama eso no le afecta. Nishinoya y Tanaka podrían irse y eso realmente sería un fastidio para el equipo, pero Kageyama en sí en realidad no sería afectado. Tsukishima podría ser atropellado por un autobús y Kageyama probablemente haría una pequeña danza feliz allí mismo, en la acera.

 

Pero Hinata. Con Hinata todo es tan diferente.

Kageyama trata de imaginar lo que hubiera sido si su relación con Hinata no habría muerto de manera tan sombría, si hubieran pasado los tres años de la escuela secundaria juntos y se hubieran graduado así. Ellos no hubieran tomado caminos diferentes después, ¿verdad?

Se imagina a Hinata dejando al equipo por cualquier razón, pero aún asi, todavía lo imagina yendo a practicar, porque ama el voleibol. Pero aún así no sería lo mismo. ¿Cuál es el punto de mejorar si no hay nadie quien pueda tomar lo mejor de él, y hacerlo aún más deslumbrante?

Se imagina Hinata siendo atropellado por un autobús, justo en frente de sus ojos y-

Un pequeño gemido se le escapa sin su consentimiento y rápidamente lo sofoca en su almohada él mismo.

Cualquier cosa - Hinata ignorándolo, odiandolo, escupiendole en la cara - cualquier cosa sería mejor a que Hinata esté muerto.

¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué no puede Kageyama simplemente aceptar las cosas como son? ¿Por qué no puede rehuir a Hinata? ¿Por qué no puede resentirse y detestarle o simplemente olvidarlo? ¿Por qué?-

Porque no es sólo un compañero de equipo. Entonces Kageyama se da cuenta. Hinata no es sólo un amigo. No es sólo un tipo que clava muy bien. No es sólo su rival. No es sólo su compañero en su camino a la victoria.

Hinata es lo Kageyama espera con interés por la mañana, incluso los días cuando no hay entrenamiento. Hinata es el que hace que (Kageyama) mire obsesivamente su teléfono porque piensa que podría haber un nuevo texto. Hinata es el que hace que no le importen las sesiones de estudio, porque por lo menos están juntos en ello.

Hinata hace que la derrota sea soportable y que la victoria sea sencillamente más.

Kageyama no quiere estar enamorado, pero no es como si su corazón simplemente va a escucharle.

La mañana siguiente es la práctica del sábado y Kageyama enreda sus dedos alrededor del cordón de su sudadera, sintiéndose completamente fuera de su terreno. La sala de club ya está abierta, senpai ya ha abierto el gimnasio. Kageyama entra en el salón del club que tiene un olor a humedad familiar, su bolso colgando a un lado, sólo logra a decir algo corto.

"H-Hey," saluda torpemente cuando ve a Hinata delante de él.

Hinata simplemente da una breve inclinación de cabeza.

"Un", dice evitando la mirada de Kageyama y escabullendose por delante de él, lejos de la puerta, fuera de su alcance.

Voy a tratar de nuevo. Kageyama se convence a sí mismo. Sólo tengo que intentarlo de nuevo.

Cuando se da cuenta, el gimnasio ya esta lleno de actividad, unos armando las redes, otros con los carros de balones.

"Parece que ya se ocuparon de todo", comenta casualmente acercandose a Hinata por detrás.

El otro chico se sobresalta visiblemente, gira hacia él y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no le responde. Ni una sola gota, donde solía haber un torrente de palabras, como si la fuente de ello se hubiera secado lentamente, culminando en un desierto desolador en lugar de una selva.

Kageyama traga saliva y se pregunta qué hacer. Vacilante, trata con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hinata se abren aún más, pero entonces tropieza hacia atrás, gira sobre sus talones y se precipita a la sala de depósito.

Kageyama, herido y desesperado, se queda atrás.

Falla durante el entrenamiento. Casi nunca falla durante el entrenamiento, pero hoy día es tan malo que después de apenas media hora Ukai le da señales a Daichi y luego el capitán le saca de la cancha.

"¿Por qué no te sientas afuera, Kageyama", le instruye Daichi con buen humor.

No es ni una oferta ni una orden. Es una sentencia. Si juegas mal, te sientas. Si entorpeces la dinámica del equipo, te vas a la banca. Si te enamoras de personas que obviamente no te soportan, pierdes todo lo que alguna vez significó algo para ti.

Asiente en silencio a Daichi y luego se va a apoyar en la pared junto a la puerta abierta gimnasio, lo suficientemente lejos de Yachi, Shimizu, Takeda y Ukai, para que no vayan a acercarse a preguntar qué le pasa.

Así que, sólo se queda observando a Hinata golpear los paces de Sugawara, dándole los cinco a Nishinoya, saltando sobre la espalda de Tanaka, ruborizandose al aceptar elogios de Asahi e intercambiando insultos con Tsukishima.

Con una claridad repentina Kageyama se da cuenta de que él tan sólo no es querido, sino que también no es necesario. Él podría ser atropellado por un autobús y a Hinata simplemente no le importaría. Es tan fácil como eso.

Kageyama parpadea lentamente y luego se levanta de la pared, se desvia a la izquierda y camina a la puerta trasera de la sala del club. Pero una vez que llega allí no sabe qué hacer, si sólo debe cambiarse y volver a casa, o fingir una enfermedad y ir a la enfermería, o golpear los casilleros hasta que sus puños tiemblen y sus nudillos sangren.

No hace una decisión conscientemente, tan solo acaba deslizandose en la pared, sentado con las rodillas dobladas apoyadas contra el pecho, y la cara enterrada en los brazos cruzados.

Estúpido, se dice asi mismo. ¿Por qué había intentado sonreír? Hinata siempre le había dicho qué su sonrisa parecía forzada y daba miedo; no podría simplemente haber cambiado durante la noche. Hinata pensaba que él (Kageyama) era un bastardo y que su rostro era feo, que tenía una extraña obsesión con leche,  que escuchaba porquería de música, que su jugador profesional favorito era totalmente sobrevalorado y que Kageyama era sin duda la peor persona que jamás habia existido.

Esas fueron todas las cosas que Hinata le había dicho en voz alta, más de una vez.

Pero también había le dicho que le gustaba estudiar con Kageyama porque nunca se sentía como si estuviera siendo juzgado, que le gustaba el olor del champú de Kageyama y que su sudadera con capucha azul le sentaba muy bien. Hinata le había pillado cantando de una vez, y en lugar de burlarse de él, se había unido, y luego hubo ese momento cuando había dado un gran clavado y que luego había tomado la mano de Kageyama, presionandola contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía salvajemente.

Ese eres tú, le había dicho con esa sonrisa maravillosa, todo eso eres tú.

Y de repente, Kageyama ya no puede contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿quién hace eso? ¿Quién esta, básicamente pegado a tu lado y te toca y te habla y actúa como si tu fueras lo mejor del mundo - y luego te deja sin ninguna razón, como si estuvieras sucio y no valieras la pena?

Piensa nuevamente en el principio de su amistad, cuando habían sido prohibidos de entrar al gimnasio hasta ese primer partido, cómo los dos habían tratado de llevarse bien a fin de actuar más como compañeros de equipo.

Eso había sido, entonces, ¿no? Hinata queriendo jugar al voleibol tanto que se sobrepasó expectativas de sus compañeros de grados superiores y que aparentemente se convirtió en amigo de Kageyama. Pero todo había sido falso y ahora incluso Hinata ya no podía seguir más con ello.

Imaginate. En realidad a nadie le gusta Kageyama. Su talento como armador solamente lo había redimido hasta cierto punto, pero ahora estaba varado una vez más.

Kageyama puede oír pasos acercándose desde fuera y luego alguien entrar en la habitación, pero no voltéa para ver quién es, queriendo ocultar su rostro lloroso.

"Hey" dice Hinata, sonando un poco tenso, "¿Estás listo para volver?"

Niega con la cabeza.

"Uh" dice Hinata, "¿Estás bien?"

Asiente. Él no está bien, por supuesto, pero no necesita que Hinata sepa sobre eso.

"Vamos", Hinata le da un codazo suave, "Suga-san me dijo que viera como estas"

Por supuesto. Hinata no elegiría buscarlo por su cuenta.

"Vete" dice Kageyama, odiando cómo su voz se quiebra.

"¡Oye!" Hinata se queja y luego se agacha frente a él, inclinándose más cerca, aún cuando Kageyama trata de ocultarse aun mas.

"... ¿Estás llorando?" Hinata le pregunta con incredulidad, pero Kageyama no responde, ni siquiera tiene por qué.

"Está bien echar a perder durante el entrenamiento," Hinata le dice a toda prisa, como si algo tan estúpido como eso pudiera tenerlo así, "yo lo arruino todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?"

Kageyama trata de tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

"Los otros no están aquí, así que no tienes que fingir," se las arregla para decir.

"¿Eh?" Hinata le pregunta confundido.

"No tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo fuera del gimnasio o - o actuar como si te importara", aclara, mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantener el sollozo que amenaza con manifestarse, "lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que sólo - dejarme en paz ".

"¿Qué? No, ¿por qué haría eso?". Tartamudea Hinata, sonando perplejo.

"¡No mientas!" Kageyama aprieta los dientes. "Me has estado evitando durante semanas. Apenas me hablas, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos y nunca nos vemos fuera de la practicas. Así que no tienes que actuar como si fueras mi amigo o algo así. Vete a... la mierda."

Se calla, desahogando sus lágrimas y rabia.

Hinata, sin embargo, finalmente parece entender de lo que está hablando.

"No, Bakayama!" Se apresura a dice, "Yo sólo - ¡aún quiero ser tú amigo! Pero yo - no puedo -"

"¡Ves!" Kageyama insiste, "No puedes. Hay algo que - Si estás haciendo esto por el equipo entonces vete de aqui, no necesito tu compasión o lo que sea, yo no necesito a nadie".

Pero, si ni siquiera puede jugar al voleibol por su cuenta, entonces es casi seguro que la vida no funciona tampoco de ese modo.

"No, estupido -", Hinata afirma un poco impotente, "Yo – No es tu culpa, ¿está bien?, quiero decir, eres un poco la razón, pero no es tu culpa. Es sólo que estoy- he estado - esta es una situación de porquería"

Su voz va reduciendo a un susurro y por alguna razón eso es lo que hace que Kageyama finalmente le mire, sus ojos estan hinchados y sus mejillas suavizadas por las lagrimas.

"Sólo di cuál es tu problema, idiota", gruñe con rencor, miradandolo fijamente.

"¡De acuerdo!" Hinata grita, todo malhumorado y enojado, "Me he enamorado de ti, ¿vale ?!"

Las palabras cuelgan entre ellos como linternas de papel al final de un festival de verano, vacios, sin luz.

Hinata baja la mirada, repentinamente suena pequeño.

"Es por eso que te he estado evitando". Admite a regañadientes. "Es por eso ... por eso que ya no he podido hablar contigo"

Kageyama le mira fijamente, tratando de dar sentido a todo eso y cómo encajarlo en la imagen de la realidad que había construido a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

En el manga, las personas son mas directas sobre estar enamorado. Ellos encaran a la otra persona y declaran audazmente sus sentimientos, con flores o chocolates o letras bonitas.

¿Por qué en la tierra Hinata ha estado haciendo exactamente lo contrario de eso, comportándose como si Kageyama fuese una especie de terrible plaga?

"Me dió vergüenza", murmura ahora, un rubor se asoma en sus mejillas. "Y pensé que si lo descubrias, pensarias que es desagradable o extraño y haría las cosas incómodas y entonces el voleibol no resultaria nunca más y que los demás se quejarían".

"¿Crees que la situación de ahora es mejor?" Kageyama reclama, pero no parece que este a punto de calmarse, asi que, sólo corta con otro, "¡Idiota!"

Y entonces empieza a llorar de nuevo.

"No, no, no", dice Hinata a toda prisa, con las manos revoloteando nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer con ellas, si tocarle o no, "¿Por qué lloras?, yo debería estar llorando, este es un momento muy emotivo para mí - "

"Pensé que me odiabas", débilmente Kageyama intenta enjugar sus lágrimas con el antebrazo, "¿Y luego vas y tambien estás enamorado de mí?"

"Bueno, perdón, no es que yo-" Hinata parpadea, "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién más está enamorado de ti? "

"No, estúpido-, estúpido-" Kageyama no puede ni siquiera hablar mientras solloza, "Estoy enamorado de ti!"

"Ooh," Hinata dice lentamente, como si la respuesta al sentido de la vida de repente se habría revelado ante él, "Eso tiene más sentido."

"No, no es así", Kageyama trata de parar el llanto, "¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme del mayor imbécil en toda la prefectura?"

"Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿sabes?". Murmura Hinata.

El sientan por un momento, sólo mirandose el uno al otro, y Kageyama se concentrada en cómo limpiarse la nariz sin hacer ruidos desagradables y respirar de nuevo, deseando poder hacer lo mismo con su lágrimas.

Y entonces de repente Hinata lo envuelve con sus brazos, acercando la cabeza inclinada de Kageyama contra su pecho. Hinata es pequeño, pero en ese momento, Kageyama puede sentir los latidos de su corazón golpendo contra su rostro, que hacen que se sienta mucho más pequeño.

"Estúpido Bakayama". Hinata dice en voz baja. "Eres un idiota, pero me gustas de todos modos, ¿está bien? y nunca, nunca jamás te odiaria".

Y, finalmente, por fin, la verdad se emplaza, expandiendose en el interior de su pecho como si alguien hubiera derramado chocolate caliente allí.

Hinata no le odia. Hinata lo ama. Se aman. Eso es realmente ... realmente perfecto, ¿no?

Así que levanta la cabeza para mirar a Hinata, y su cara se siente todo confusa de todo el llanto, gritos y demas, pero una sonrisa tiemblorosa forja su camino en los labios y se queda allí.

Hinata hace un ruido ahogado y se inclina un poco hacia atrás, mirando. Pero entonces un rubor se extiende en sus mejillas y tiembloroso, acerca sus manos al rostro de Kageyama, limpiando con los pulgares suavemente los ojos de Kageyama, incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos-

Finalmente Kageyama lo logra, consigue que su sonrisa no de miedo en absoluto, que hace Hinata se sienta raro y divertido, al igual que la sonrisa de Hinata hace con él. Así que la sonrisa de Kageyama sólo se ensancha más y poza sus brazos alrededor de Hinata, y es la mejor sensación del mundo, porque no ha podido tocarlo en semanas, así que esto es como una salvación.

"Te amo", dice de forma experimental, sorprendido de lo fácil y cómodo que estas palabras se sienten en su lengua.

Hinata deja escapar una risita, pareciendo abrumado por todo, pero luego simplemente se agacha y besa Kageyama, justo en la boca.

Bueno, Kageyama se corrige a sí mismo. Esta es la mejor sensación del mundo. Y él esta bastante seguro de que las cosas sólo van a mejorar a partir de ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Palabras de la autora.
> 
> Tuve como una necesidad urgente de que Kageyama tuviera un desglose solitario y me gusta bastante la forma en como resultó. ¡Quiero saber si te ha gustado, tambien!.


End file.
